<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by MalenkayaCherepakha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394156">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha'>MalenkayaCherepakha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth the wait</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the May 2020 Drarry discord drabble challenge for the prompt 'take the long way around'. The word count restriction was 188 words. </p>
<p>Thank you to JET_Playin and Keyflight790 for looking this over!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been so long that only hazy memories remain. Blurry images of pale hands on golden skin, green eyes meeting his as their bodies rock together. </p>
<p>It’s been twenty-seven long, lonely years since Draco last touched Harry. Since Harry last smiled at him. The intervening years have been agonising.</p>
<p>Endless years of watching Harry fall blissfully in love with someone else. Of averting his gaze from wedding photos and birth announcements and romantic photoshoots, each one an arrow through the heart. </p>
<p>Years of pretending to be fine, of fake-smiling his way through his sham of a marriage, only for it to all blow up in his face anyway thanks to an indiscreet encounter in a grotty alleyway.</p>
<p>So many years believing that a half life, devoid of love, is all he deserves.</p>
<p>He’d never expected that he might get a second chance. </p>
<p>But Harry still tastes the same when Draco kisses him. Still chokes out the same broken moan when Draco pulls him closer in the shadows of the club, his hand, wedding ring conspicuously absent, tangling in Draco’s hair. </p>
<p>It’s been years, but it’s worth the wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading - I'd love to know what you think!</p>
<p>You can also find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/">MalenkayaCherepakha</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>